


Fake your Death

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Caring Castiel, Child Abuse, Child's Point of View, Death, F/M, Fake your Death, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Sorry, Injury, M/M, Older Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, even older Cas, little kids thought process, my chemical romance - Freeform, no curst, younger Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I choose defeat<br/>I walk away<br/>And leave this place<br/>The same today<br/>Some like to sleep<br/>We like to play<br/>Just look at all that pain'</p><p>~Fake you Death: My Chemical Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake your Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeahCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/gifts).



> Sam is 3...Dean is 17...Cas...is 24

_Some people watch,_

_Some people pray;_

_But even lights can fade away._

He was too young to understand. He understood that Daddy drank a lot and slept on the couch. You don’t mess with Daddy when he slept. Mommy stayed in the kitchen. The kitchen always smelled good. Mommy made good pie. He loved his brother. He played with him. He was only three but he new his big brother, De, would protect him.

“He hit you again, didn’t he?”

“No, I messed up, it was my fault.”

“Mom, this needs to stop. He is hurting you. Throw him out of the house.”

“I can’t. You don’t understand, Dean.” Mary said.

“Mom, all he does is sit on the couch and drinks until he passes out. When he’s awake he beats you. Think about your youngest son. What will happen to me or Sammy if you pass away because of him.”

“Don’t say that, Dean. You don’t understand true love. You don’t even have a girlfriends yet.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know true love yet, but I do know when there a bad relationship.” Dean stood. “Come on, Sammy, we are going to the park.”

“Yay!” Sam squealed.

“We’ll be back later, Mom.” Dean half smiled.

“Be back before dark.”

“Yes m’am.” Dean nodded and lifted Sam into his arms.

Dean walked out of the phone grabbing his keys and cell phone. He stuck Sam into his car seat and got in the driver’s seat. “Sammy, I’m going to call Castiel and he might meet up with us and bring Anna.”

“Yay!” Sam cheered it made Dean smile as he dialed Castiel’s number.

_“Hey, babe.”_

_“I thought your parents didn’t know?”_

_“They don’t. I’m in my car with Sammy about to head to the park. Wanna join?”_

_“Actually you’re in lucky. It’s my weekend with Anna.”_

_“Great, meet you there?”_

_“Without a doubt.” He hung up._

“Alright, Sammy, let’s go.” Dean drove down the road. It was only 5 minutes before they got to the park to see the familiar faces of Castiel and Anna. “Hey, look Sammy. It’s Castiel and Anna.”

“I play wif Anna?”

“Yep, remember buddy, when I say it’s time to go, we gotta leave, alright.”

“Yes, De.”

“Good boy. Come on, I don’t want to keep them waiting.” Dean got Sam out of the car and walked over to the man with dark black messy hair and a trenchcoat holding a red haired girl wearing pink pants and bright pink tennis shoes and a white shirt.

“Look, Anna, it’s Dean and Sammy.”

Dean set Sam on the ground and he dart to Castiel and Anna. Castiel did the same with Anna. “Anna!”

“Sammy!” they wrapped each other into a big hug.

Dean smiled. “Alright, rugrats, go have fun.” They ran off. Dean looked up at the older man. “How was your weekend with Anna?”

“Hard.”

“How so?”

“Couldn’t get Meg out of my house Friday night so I could have alone time with her before bed. Yeah, I got her I yesterday , but I drop her off at Meg’s when we leave here then I don’t get her until next Friday.”

“Yeah, divorces suck.”

“You wouldn’t know.” Cas said sitting at a picnic table watching the toddlers run around.

After about an hour Sam sat down in the fort on the tallest slide. Anna sat beside him. They watched Dean and Castiel.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah, Anna?”

“Daddy really loves your brother.”

Sam giggled. “Don’t be silly, Anna. Boys don’t love other boys. They love girls.”

“Then what they doin?” Anna pointed and saw Dean sitting in Castiel’s lap and their lips touched.

“Dat’s what bestest friends do.”

“I thought we were bestest friends?” Anna whimpered.

“We are.”

‘”Then why we never do that.”

“We can.” Sam said pecking his lips to Anna lips.

Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam. “We bestest friends.”

Sam laughed. “Let’s go tell De and your Daddy.”

“That feels so good.” Dean moaned slowly rocking his hips on Cas’s cock.

“You are so tight, baby.” Cas panted as he climaxed and came in Dean’s tight hole. He opened his eyes and saw the toddler sliding down the slide staring at them. “ _Shit shit shit shit._ Dean, they are coming over here.”

Dean jumped off Cas and threw on his pants as quickly as possible. By the time Sam and Anna were over to the older men, Dean had his pants on and tying his shoes and Cas had to limp muscle zipped up. “Daddy! Daddy!” Anna squealed.

“Yes, yes.”

“Sammy and I are bestest friends.”

“That’s great, pumpkin.” Cas smiled. “Now, it’s getting late, we should get you to Mommy’s. Say bye-bye to Sammy.”

Anna walked over to Sammy and pecked a kiss to Sammy’s lips. “Bye-bye, Sammy.”

Dean and Cas laughed as Sammy smiled. “Bye-bye Anna.”

Dean lifted Sam into his arms. Dean kissed Cas goodbye. As Dean walked to the Impala Sam rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “So Anna’s your best friend?”

“Yeah, the bestest.” Sam said as he yawned and drifted to sleep.

Sam woke up to loud yelling. He woke up in his room. It was all dark except for the night light in the corner. Sam listened.

“HEY, DON’T TOUCHED HER! HIT SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, YOU JACK ASS!”

Sam instantly knew it was Dean. Mary ran into the room and crawled into the bed with Sam. “Everything’s ok, Sammy.” Sam cured u with his mom. She prayed until he fell back asleep.

_Some people hope,_

_Some people pay,_

_But why’d we have to stay?_

“Dean, she’s going to be fine.”

“No, she’s not. You didn’t see her when I saw her.” He snapped.

“Everything is going to be ok.”

“He did it. She didn’t do it to herself.” Dean snapped.

“Dean, calm down. Not here.”

“Take Sammy. I’ll be fine here with him. Right now we can only hope.”

“He will pay when time comes.” Cas quickly peck Dean on the lips right before John entered.

“Castiel, what the Hell are you doing here?”

Cas stared at John. “Uh, Dean called me. He wanted me to pick up Sam and take him to Megs with my daughter so he’s not getting bored sitting in a hospital chair.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. I should have talk to you first.”

“No, it’s fine. Dean will pick Sam up later tonight. I was about to head out for a bite. Mary’s being taken into surgery.”

“I’ll join you.” Dean said as he bent down to Sam sitting in a chair. “Be good for Castiel.”

“Yes, De.”

John walked over to Sammy. “Bye Sammy.”

“Bye Daddy.” Cas lifted Sam into his arms and walked out of the hospital.

_‘Cause even heroes,_

_Get the blues_

_Or any misery you choose_

_You like to watch,_

_We like to use,_

_And we were born to lose…_

**_3 Months Later…_ **

Dean acted different. Dean told Sam that Mommy was in a better place. That left De and Daddy. It was Sammy’s birthday. Daddy forgot, Dean had school.

“Daddy, when De gettin home?”

Daddy just grumbled.

“Daddy, it my birthday.” Sam whimpered.

“Go away, Sammy. Daddy’s trying to sleep.”

Sam walked over to the window where he normally saw Dean walking home from school or driving the Impala into the driveway from school. It was too early for Dean to be here. Sam played for a while before Sam felt his stomach rumble. Sam stood and trotted into the kitchen, forgetting Mommy was gone. “Mommy?”

Daddy stood at the counter with a bottle in his hand. “Sammy, Mommy’s not here.”

“Where she at?”

“She’s gone, she’s never gonna come back.”

“Never?”

“Never, now I have lunch for you.” John lifted Sam into his seat. Sam looked at it but didn’t touch it. “What’s wrong with it, Sam? Not hungry?”

“I no like crust.” Sam pushed the plate away.

John moved it back in front of Sam. “Real men eat crust Sammy.” He said as he sat down across from Sam.

“Mommy takes crust off for Sammy.”

“Well, you need to eat the crust.”

“I no wanna.”

“Then you don’t get any lunch.” John picked the plate up and move it to the counter where Sam couldn’t reach.

“No, I hungry.” Sam whimpered as tears welded up in his eyes. “Daddy!”

“Too late Sammy. If you’re going to throw a fit like a baby, then you’re not getting fed lunch.” John walked away. Sam crawled out of his chair and tried to reach the plate. He walked into the living room where John was sitting.

“Daddy! Pwease? I hungry. I eat crust. I promise.” Sam cried.

“Too late, Sammy. You had your chance but you didn’t take it.”

Sam whimpered. Big, hot tears rolled down his face. “Please, Daddy?”

“No, Sam, I will not say it again.” John raised his voice.

Sam sniffed. “I want Mommy.”

“Mommy’s not here, Sammy.” John retorted.

Sam began to sob. “I want Mommy!”

“Sammy, Mommy’s not here. I can’t go get her. She’s not coming back, you’re going to have to get over it and be a man.” Sam cried louder. “I swear to God, Sammy.”

“Don’t you dare!” Sam’s head whipped over to the voice. It was Dean with his book bag over his shoulder still. He dropped it and Sam ran towards Dean. Dean scoop him up. Sam clung on him for dear life.

“You’re not part of this Dean. The little bastard was screaming over nothing. He was calling out for Mary. She’s dead; I don’t want to hear him asking about her.”

“Don’t talk about her like that. He’s four years old. He doesn’t understand.”

“You try to held that little bastard all day by yourself.”

“You shut your mouth, sir. I’m going to take Sammy out for fresh air.” Dean snapped.

“Don’t talk to your father like that, you fucker.”

“With that I am damn sure that I’m moving out when I turn 18 and taking Sam with me.”

“You turn 17 in 2 months.”

“I turned 18 in 2 months, doesn’t matter.” Dean stood with painted courage.

“Put Sam down and say that in front of me.” John threatened.

Dean set Sam on the ground and walked over to John. “You killed Mom. You forced sleeping pills down her throat and beat the living shit out of her.”

Sam watch Daddy beat De. Sam ran into the kitchen and spotted Dean phone of the kitchen table. He looked at it and saw Castiel’s name and he clicked the green button.

_“Dean, you should be home, you know I’m at work and your father could find out.”_

_“Castiel?”_

_“Sam?”_

_“Castiel, somethin wrong.Daddy hurtin De.”_

_“Sam, listen to me. Hang the phone and click 9-1-1 on the phone and pushed the green button and tell them what’s going on.”_

_“Ok.”_

Sam dialed the three numbers and press the green button. _‘911, what is your emergency?’_

_“My Daddy hurtin my big broder.”_

_“What is your name, young man?”_

_“Sam Winchester.”_

_“Ok, how is your Dad hurting your brother?”_

John saw Sam on the phone. “Samuel Winchester, get off the damn phone.”

“No, Daddy!” Sam dropped the phone disconnecting the call. Sam dashed to the front door. The door was locked so he ran to a closet and hide there, covering his ears. He didn’t know how long he was there. He heard someone knock on the door. He came out and all Sam saw in the living room was red He was scared. He heard he door crash open and Castiel run in.

_You want the heart,_

_Or to be saved;_

_But even good guys still get paid._

_So watch my back,_

_And keep the blade_

_I think it got you laid._

“GET OFF HIM!” he yelled.

Two police officers were behind Cas and immediately handcuffed John. “John Winchester, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

“Dean? Can you hear me?” Cas dropped to his knees cupping Dean’s face. Sam ran over to Castiel. “No, Sam. Stay away, bud.”

“De, ok?”

“I don’t know.”

“He gonna leave like Mommy?”

Cas blinked and realized. “No, Sammy. De isn’t going to leave like Mommy. He’s just hurt.”

The paramedics to Dean away. Sam was taken to Castiel’s house that night. Gabriel; Castiel’s brother, came and took care of Sam while Castiel was at the hospital with Dean.

Sam couldn’t sleep without Dean. He ended up passing out he was so tired in Gabriel lap on the couch of Castiel’s house.

_So fake your death,_

_Or it’s your blame._

_And leave the lights on when you stay,_

_Take off your clothes,_

_And dream that fame,_

_Come on, feel that shame_

“Sam?” He heard.

Sam’s eyes fluttered eyes opened and a dark hair man stood in front of him; Castiel. “Cas…”

“Good morning, Sammy.”

“Only De, call me that.” Sam sleepily rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“De, ok?”

“Dean is fine. He is still at the hospital. He will stay there on more night. We can visit him though.”

“Can we now?”

“Let’s get you dressed and cleaned up first.” Sam nodded and Cas lifted him into his arms. “I went to your house last night and grabbed a few things that Dean told me you would like along with some clothes.”

Sam looked into the room; Castiel’s bedroom. Right then he saw something. “De’s necklace.”

“Yeah, he told me that he promised you he’s never take if off.”

“Why he take it off?”

“He wanted you to keep it until he got better.” Cas slipped Sam’s shirt off.

“Castiel?”

“Yes?”

“De, your bestest friend?” Sam said as he help Cas take of his pants.

“He’s more than my best friend, Sammy.”

“How?”

“You know how your Mommy and Daddy were married.”

“Yeah, they love each other mostest until…”

“Don’t think about that. Think about how they loved each other. That’s how me and Dean are.”

“You love De?”

“Yes.”

“Boy don’t love boys. Boys love girls.” Sam retorted as Cas slipped new pants onto Sam.

“That’s not true. God doesn’t care who is your true love. It doesn’t matter if your boy or girl or old or young.”

“De turns eight---teen in 2 months.” Sam remarked holding up 2 fingers.

“Yeah, I know. Guess how old I turn in four months.”

“18?”

Cas laughed. “No, silly. I’m not in school anymore. I turned 25 in four months.”

“Dat’s a lot older than De.”

“I know.”

“You love De?” Cas nodded and pulled a fresh shirt onto Sam. “Good, De loves you too. He always happiest when wif you.” Cas blushed.

_I choose defeat_

_I walk away_

_And leave this place_

_The same today_

_Some like to sleep_

_We like to play_

_Just look at all that pain_

**_2 Years Later…_ **

“Come on, Dean! Wake up!” Sam bounced on top of his brother.

“Ugh, Sammy, go back to bed. It’s summer.” Dean rolled over.

“Cas! Tell Dean to wake up!”

Cas mumbled curse words and pulled the blanket above his head.

“Come on! You promised!”

“I promise a lot of things, Sammy.” Dean yawned and sat up.

“You can’t break this promise Dean.” Sam pouted.

Dean couldn’t say no to this 6 year old. “Alright, we will be out in 30 minutes. You’re Saturday morning going out breakfast will start in tee minus 30 minutes.”

“Yes!” Sam cheered and ran out of the room.

Dean turned to Cas. “Are you sure you want to adopt one of those?”

“It’s too late to cancel, Dean. We pick her up in an hour and a half.”

“I know, but I just…I’m having doubts.”

“About what?”

“What if I’m like my Dad?”

“You’re not, now let’s get ready. I’ll treat us to IHOP.” Cas smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Dean smiled. “I hope so.”

“You’re going to be a great father. Just look at Sammy.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He rose to his feet and grabbed some clothes. He looked at a picture on his dresser. Him, Sammy, Mom, and Dad. Before things went bad. “ _Just look at all that pain_.”

“What?” Cas said walking out fully dressed.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Well, stop that. I can see the smoke.”

Dean smirked and got dressed. Life was better, which was better. Sam was given a better life.

                                                                                                ***


End file.
